Circles
by GuiltByAssociation
Summary: Helen didn't think her life could get more complicated when she moves in with her bestfreind and her crush,that is until she meets Jacob Black. Now, she can't seem get her head straight.Her mind is going in circles. JacobXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I mean, it was a fantastic missile proof plan two days ago, but now… I'm not so sure.<p>

_Just don't panic Helen. It's okay. Just a few months with the double D's, no biggie._

But, it is a big deal. You just packed everything you owned into your small truck, drove countless miles to some dreary town, to move in with a couple of boys. One is currently settling his baby mama drama; the other whom you've had a crush on since you were fourteen and who also may or may not hate your guts.

Duke and Daniel. The double D's. Outstanding football players in high school, both very good looking, and built like boulders, also best friends.

Duke, I met in high school. He was in my English class. I normally wouldn't talk to jocks like him (besides I knew he was Daniel's left nut) but he seemed friendly enough so one day I asked him if his mother gave him muscle milk as a baby. Good thing he has a sense of humor or else my face would have paid the price for my mouth's mistake.

In return he asked why I wore red lip stick if it was because red meant 'stop your going in the wrong hole'

Yea, since then on Duke's been my bitch.

Now, Daniel is a totally different story. We started off on the wrong foot.

I was fourteen when I first laid my eyes on the fine specimen. He was perfect from his purple Mohawk down to his green Doc Martins, but I was shy to approach him. So I would admire him from afar. Mistake number one.

I was so obsessed with him that I told one of my friends about of my older "boyfriend" who was in the eighth grade. Mistake number two.

I even showed her, his MySpace page. (MySpace was cool back then) That was my mistake number three and doomed any chance – if I even had one to begin with- of getting Daniel to be my boyfriend.

What I did not know was that, that said friend, had a brother who was also in Daniels click. He was in the other room when I was boasting about my love. He told Daniel about the weird seventh grader that has been claiming to be his girlfriend. He confronted me the next day, embarrassing me by saying that he would never ever date a girl like me.

But my obsession still grew. When I entered high school I was different, my body had matured and I had a new look. I became known as the cute rockabilly girl. That was my identifier. Even then Daniel was still cautious around me. It became awkward. He would go for the cheerleaders, so cliché since he was a captain on the football team. He never even gave me a second look. When we were forced to talk to each other- mostly when Duke was there- the conversations were cold and half-assed. That was two years ago. I kept in touch with Duke when they moved here to Washington; I stayed in Los Angeles to pursue modeling. Duke talked me into doing that too.

This brings me back to present. Why the fuck did I think this was a good idea?

This idea sucks balls!

"Duke what have you gotten me into?" I say to myself. I take a deep breath when I see the house I am looking for and none other than _Tweedledee a_nd _Tweedledum_ themselves standing on the porch of their home.

Duke spots me and starts to wave his hands in the air.

I'm not blind I can see you asshole.

Daniel on the other hand has a small smile on his lips. He doesn't look to overly happily as Duke but I won't be either if your high school semi- stalker was moving in with you.

Suddenly, I am angry with Duke for persuading me to do this. Give that, yes, I agreed whole heartily, but that was because he practically tricked me with his persuasive words and promises.

I turn down the radio and slowly pull up the drive way.

The second I turn my engine off, my door is being violently opened. Duke unbuckles me and takes me out of the car so fast; I didn't even know a person his size could move.

"Rockabilly!" he exclaims lifting my in his arms. My breath leaves me and my arms fall limply around him. I feel like a rag doll.

"Dumbass… can't breathe!" I manage to say.

"Don't be a little bitch." He scowls as he sets me down. His scowl quickly turns into a smirk. My frown deepens when he winks at me. "Daniel didn't she get hotter since the last time we saw her?"

My eyes are practically bulging out of my head. Duke smirks as he crosses his meaty arms and turns to face Daniel. He probably thinks he is doing me a favor.

Daniel looks stunned to say the least. He blinks a couple times before he clears his throat. I notice the lips ring he is sporting now, that is not because I was looking at his lips and thinking how soft they look.

"That's inappropriate, Duke." He says glaring at him. I give him a small smile and blush when Daniel meets my eyes. "How are you, Helen?" my name escaping from Daniel's lips momentarily paralyzes me. I try to shake the psycho thoughts about him out of my head, but he is so dreamy.

"I'm okay, thanks." I look away and face Duke before shaking my head, my hand immediately places itself over my mouth, I take my thumb into my mouth and start to bite my nail, a habit out of nervousness, Duke gives me a pointed look. He knows about my nasty habit and why I do it.

"Are you gonna help me with my stuff you big, fat, ape?" I say with a glare in his direction.

Duke I have you on my hit list. Be very afraid.

He rolls his eyes and moves to the back of my car.

"You haven't changed a bit have you? Still a bitch, huh?" He says as he pops the truck open and taking my bags handing two to Daniel.

"Still taking steroids? Has your dick disappeared yet?" I retort. I hear Daniel snort while Duke gives me the finger.

I watch them take my bags into the house. I take the rest of my stuff and follow Duke. The house is decent. I mean as decent as it could possibility get with two men living there. There are pizza boxes, hot pocket wrappers, and soda cans everywhere. Part of the living room is a semi home gym. But that is to be expected with Duke the more I look around I conclude that this is a man cave. All that missing are pictures of naked woman…oh wait I just saw one. Well, hello there Miss. March looks like we are gonna see a lot of each other.

"You are lucky we are such gentlemen and gave you the biggest room." Duke says as he open the door to my bedroom. There is only a bed and a small out dated television placed inside the room. Looks like I have to do some serious shopping.

"Thanks. Do guys mind if I freshen up? It was a long fucking drive up here."

"Take your time." Daniel says placing my last bag inside the room before dragging Duke who is pouting at me. Duke closes the door behind him with a small whine, I take the opportunity to take a deep breath and run my hands down my face.

"Fuck my life." right after I vocalize my frustration a roaring boom echoes from the clouds as if confirming that yes, I indeed I'm in deep shit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So it rains almost 24/7 here?"

"Yea, it's not that bad once you get used to it." I roll my eyes at Duke as he takes a bite out of his Hot Pocket straight out of the microwave.

"You're supposed to let it sit for two minutes, meat head." I snort when his eyes go wide and his mouth pops open.

"Shit! Hot! Hot!" he screams turning the piece of food in his mouth. I sigh and shake my head. He runs over to the sink and spits out the piece of hot pocket. I make a face. "Damn that was hot." Duke says placing his hot pocket on a napkin. I take this opportunity to talk about rules and such to him.

"I might be doing a lot of work in Seattle." I state, I don't really know how to go about this. I didn't really know what house rules the boys had going for them. I didn't ask many questions after Duke told me how much I would have to pay for rent. Practically nothing, there has to be a catch. He frowns and crosses his arms. He seems mad, which confuses me. Why the fuck is he mad? "I think there are a couple of jobs around. Well at least from what Josh told me." I say eyeing him carefully.

"Still posing as a pin up girl?" he asks, I simply nod. We stare at each other. We are both frowning, not for the same reason.

"What Duke?" I finally ask. He sighs then moves to pick up his still hot, Hot Pocket, he takes a bite of it and chews while staring at me.

"I talked to your mom before you came." He says. And here is the catch. I roll my eyes, finally understanding. Of course he talked to my mother. My mom never really liked the fact that my job required me to occasionally take off my clothes.

"It never bothered you before Duke. You were the one that encouraged me to model."

"But not naked." He retorts. I snort.

"I take my top off once in a while. It not like I'm some whore who posts her lady parts on the internet. This is art, not porn."

"Same difference," Duke leans forward, "the point is, your mom and I really want to stop seeing your perky tits on calendars mounted in mechanic shops and teenage boys' rooms."

I raise one eyebrow "Is there one in your room?"

The blush tainting his cheeks answers my question. I cross my arms across my chest. Does Daniel have one too? That makes me blush.

"So what am I suppose to do for work? Walk dogs? Teach arts and crafts to old farts in a nursing home? All I know is modeling." By now I have stood up and stared pacing.

"That's ridiculous Helen. We both know you hate dogs and old people hate you." Duke stands up and put his arms on my shoulders, "Relax we, being Daniel and me, found you an awesome job."

"You and I have very different ideas on what's awesome dip-shit" I can't help but blurt out.

"You will be working at an auto shop!" Duke continues ignoring my interruption.

"So I went from glamorously posing on top of cars to having to fix them up? That is not awesome and I haven't a clue on anything car related!"

"Don't worry. I know the mechanic and he said he needs help for the business side, so you will mostly be dealing with paperwork." We both turn and see Daniel standing by the doorway. "He needs some brains behind his muscle. So you in?"

I stare at Daniel. He really is one foxy man. Foxy? I seriously need to stop watching 70's sitcoms. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Great. You should probably go down to La Push to introduce yourself since you are starting tomorrow." Duke states.

"Wait, how did you know I would even agree?" I ask

"Because you idiot, Daniel asked!" The answer comes from Duke's infamous "Duh!" tone. I peek at Daniel from the corner of my eye. He looks just as red and awkward as I feel.

Daniel coughs into his fist. "The guy you are gonna go see is a friend of mine. His name is Jacob. Jacob Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**_SM OWNS._**

* * *

><p>La Push is a small reservation fifteen minutes from Forks, its population literally took my breath away; three- hundred seventy two people call La Push home.<p>

I have more people following me twitter.

There aren't many houses to begin with but the ones that are present are worn out and look ready to tip over. As I turn onto the street I am looking for I see that a construction site is right in the corner. I blink a couple times; I slow down to see the commotion currently going on front of the site. There is an elderly woman shaking her fist at a man with a hard hat. Whatever the argument is about, you can tell the man is scared of the little woman. His face morphs into shock when she starts poking him with her umbrella; I shake my head and accelerate. Shit just got real for him.

I keep looking for the building that Daniel described as "blue, white, and sturdy." I roll my eyes. That man sucks at giving directions. If my iPhone wasn't acting stupid right now I would have asked Siri to get me the fuck out of here. She probably would have corrected my language, but you get my point.

Finally, I see the place I am looking for, on the corner of River and Aiden Street_, Black's Auto Shop_. As I pull into the lot I see that there are three garage doors, all of them are open at the moment. There is one of those machines that pumps air, and the thingy that lifts your car up in the air in each space.

I know absolutely nothing about cars. Nada, zero, zip. Tell me to pose on top of them, sure I'm a pro, but I don't speak car and driver.

On the side of the building there is an office. I decide that is the right place to start. The moment I step out the loud bass of hip hop music assaults my ears. I recognize the song; it's on the radio all the time. I look around to see who is listening to it. Suddenly a man comes out of one of the connecting garages. He's tall and beefier than Duke. He has a buzz cut and a black t-shirt that clings to his chest. His jeans are low on his hips. My eyes widen when he starts moving his arms, bending his knees, and thrusting his hips. I think he is dancing.

_Go stupid. Go stupid. Go stupid. _

I bite my bottom lip to keep my self from laughing. The lyrics are perfect for this situation. It's like its cheering him on. When its gets too much, I make a noise, something between a sneeze and a scoff. I cover my mouth to quiet myself but it's too late. The boy must have super hearing because his head snaps to my direction, meeting my eyes. I am blushing, embarrassed at being caught. Not him, he keeps dancing as he moves in my direction. As he nears me I become more intimated. He is way taller than Duke.

"Hey hot stuff, like my sweet moves?"

I raise an eyebrow. I'm torn between laughing at his "sweet moves" or kicking him the balls for calling me hot stuff. The way he is looking at my chest makes me lean towards the latter.

"I'm looking for Jacob Black." I say quickly before I do anything rash.

"Jake? Why are you looking for him?" his posture changes he is no longer joking.

"Well, he's my boss. Or will be starting tomorrow." I see his shoulders slump before he plasters that grin back on his face.

"Ah, you're Daniel's girl." he crosses his arms his eyes move down to my hips. _Daniel's girl. _He thinks I am _Daniel's girl_. I am too happy to even care at the fact that he is looking at me like a creeper.

"Yea, he sent me here to introduce myself to my boss."

"Hmm, so what's your name sweet cheeks?" he smirks and I raise an eyebrow. I am seriously considering kicking the big fucker.

"Helen Rivera."

"Damn pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Embry. I am one of the mechanics." I nod and he winks at me "I'm pretty good with cars 'cause I am good with my hands." He wiggles his fingers at me.

Ugh. The guy is cute and everything, but come on, who the fuck says that to a girl they just met?

Thank God for miracles, a sudden roar from an engine saves me. Actually, it saves Embry from having bruised balls. A slick black car pulls into the lot. The car's windows are tinted so I can't see the person inside, but Embry seems to know who it is.

"Shit, he is not in a good mood." Embry states looking at the car park before he looks at me "good luck, beautiful." He walks away, he just leaves me here. I stare at him while he walks toward the nice ride. What the fuck? Who is "he" and why is "he" mad?

The man that steps out of the vehicle makes my jaw drop he is about three inches taller than Embry. His chest and shoulders show how ripped he is. He is wearing the sexiest outfit I have ever seen on a man. A leather jacket covering a _Guns and_ _Roses _t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, paired with black Doc Martins. His hair is tied at the nape of his neck. I am melting. I watch as Embry approaches the delicious looking man.

The guy shakes his head at whatever Embry said. I can only see the side of his face at this point. I can tell he has high cheek bones, intense dark eyes, and a perfect straight nose. I bite my lip at the bubbling emotion in my stomach. I just want him to turn around to see me head on.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity he looks at me. Our eyes widen at the same time. His eyes are dancing with emotion. My mouth goes dry. I feel like I have been punched in the heart restarting it as if all this time it's been sleep. I feel like the Grinch. I feel all warm all over. It's like nothing I have ever felt before. I take in his face. He is perfect. All most too perfect, it makes me frown.

I realize that he is still looking at me; his eyes are roaming my face. I can feel them as if it were his bare fingers; it feels as he is leaving a tingly burning feeling across my skin, leaving me in goose bumps. I am not sure when he started moving towards me; all I want to do is keep looking into those deep eyes. I swear I can see myself in his eyes. I can see _us_. I'm hypnotized, my body is humming more intensely as he nears.

I am seriously freaked out. It's scary but it feels…good?

Right. It feels right.

"Jacob, this is Helen Rivera. _Daniel's girl_."

_Wait, Daniel's girl? Daniel who?_


End file.
